Timeline
Timeline The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of Reincarnator. The First Timeline Hundreds of Years Prior: * The [[Elvenheim|'Elvenheims']] create the <'World Tree'> in the Red Zone. ** The Elvenheim race is annihilated and exiled by the Elvenheim King. * The [[Akaron|'Akaron']], Elkadion, '''creates the <Body Enhancement Surgery> in the Orange Zone. ** The Akaron race dies off due to the [[Gragos|'''Gragos]] becoming infected. *** 13 Akarons transport their souls to other worlds to find a cure. *** Tekilon, one of the 13 Akarons, gets transported into the body of an Elvenheim King in the Red Zone. *** Elkadion, one of the 13 Akarons, gets transported into the Abyss. * The [[Sages|'Sage']], Karmen, creates the <'Mana Pool Surgery'> and the Higher Races in the Yellow Zone. ** The Sages goes into cryo-sleep to prepare for soul-migration into the bodies of the Higher Races. ** The Higher Races rebel and free themselves from the Sages control. (790 years ago). * The genius, Nepallem, creates the [[Ains|'Ains']] and the <[[Spirit|'Spirits']]>''' in the Green Zone.' ** [[Tiamet|'Tiamet']] is born with a Transcendence Star, giving him to right to break through the world's ceiling. ** The Ains are sealed by Tiamet, the Empire, and the Kingdoms of the Green Zone. (1000 years ago). Year 0 (20 years ago): * [[Kang Hansoo|'Kang Hansoo']] is born. * Bits of Humanity begins to be forcibly sent to the [[Otherworld|'Otherworld']]. * [[Eres Valentine|'Eres Valentine']], [[Keldian Magus|'Keldian Magus']], and [[Kim Kangtae|'Kim Kangtae']] arrives in the Red Zone. * Eres Valentine creates the clan to help newcomers in the Red Zone. * The virtual reality game Exodus opens in the Green Zone. (Ch219) Year 1 (19 years ago): * [[Clementine|'Clementine']] arrives in the Red Zone. Year 6 (14 years ago): * Humanity is discovered by the Higher Races in the Yellow Zone. (Ch166) * Humanity deals a fatal blow to one of the Higher Races, the Makrons. (Ch166) Year 8 (12 years ago): * The Higher Races creates an alliance with [[Clementine|'Clementine']] to create human farms. (Ch166) Year 11 (9 years ago): * Humanity is discovered by the Players of Exodus in the Green Zone. (Ch217) * Tiamet creates an alliance with Clementine to manage the humans coming up. (Ch273) Year 17 (3 years ago): * [[Sofia Vargera|'Sofia Vargera']], member of the Final Brigade, reaches the Red Zone. (Ch88) Year 20: * Kang Hansoo gets sent to the Otherworld, Tutorial. * Eres Valentine, Kim Kangtae, and [[Shin Taehee|'Shin Taehee']] reach the end of the Indigo Zone (Ch216) Year 21 * Another batch of humans gets sent to the Otherworld, Tutorial. (Ch83) * The Gragos Lava Bathing incident happens and kills over 300 million humans in the Orange Zone. (Ch106) * [[Jang Oh|'Jang Oh']] obtains God's Flail in the Green Zone. (Ch218) Year 22: * Sofía Vargera' leaves the Red Zone (Ch96) * Kang Hansoo reaches the Orange Zone. (Ch106) Year 25: * All of Humanity on Earth are forcibly sent to the Otherworld. * The Abyss begins for Humanity. * The Great War begins between the original races of the [[Abyss|'''Abyss]]. Year 75: * Humanity is annihilated in the Abyss. * Kang Hansoo uses the <Erkanian’s Space Time Crystal> to transport back in time in order to prepare Humanity for the Abyss. The Current Timeline Year 20, Month 0-3: Tutorial * Kang Hansoo is transported back in time to when he first entered the Tutorial in the Otherworld. * Kang Hansoo obtains the [[Fragments of Seven Souls|'Fragments of Seven Souls']] (trait), [[Nurmaha's Ring|'Nurmaha's Ring']] (artifact), and [[Demonic Dragon Reinforcement|'Demonic Dragon Reinforcement']] (skill). Year 20, Month 3-4: Red Zone * Kang Hansoo reaches the Red Zone. (Ch52) (Ch106) * [[Sangjin|'Sangjin']] becomes a Punisher for Kang Hansoo. Obtains [[Lord of the Dead|'Lord of the Dead']] (Skill). * The Five Calamities are killed and the <[[World Tree|'World Tree']]> is revived. * Kang Hansoo creates an alliance with the Elvenheim King, Tekilon. * Tekilon's clone becomes the King of the Red Zone. * The Red Zone becomes the to multiply and train Humanity. * Kang Hansoo obtains the [[Thousand Soldiers Armor|'Thousand Soldiers Armor']] (artifact), [[Forked Lightning|'Forked Lightning']] (artifact), and [[Pandemic Blade|'Pandemic Blade']] (skill). Year 20, Month 4-7: Orange Zone * Kang Hansoo reaches the Orange Zone. (Ch97) (Ch152) * The Gragos are cured of their infection. * Humanity creates an alliance with the natives of the Orange Zone, the Akarons. * Humanity in the Orange Zone unite under one clan called <Unity>. * Kim Gwanje becomes the King of the Orange Zone. * Humanity obtains access to the <Body Enhancement Surgery>. * Kang Hansoo obtains the Body Enhancement Surgery, [[Dark Cloud|'Dark Cloud']] (artifact), and [[Dragon Essence Blade|'Dragon Essence Blade']] (artifact). Year 20, Month 7-9: Yellow Zone * Kang Hansoo reaches the Yellow Zone. (Ch146) (Ch152) * Kang Hansoo reaches 43% mastery in Demonic Dragon Reinforcement. (Ch152) * The Higher Races are defeated and Humanity is freed from their control. * Humanity creates an alliance with the natives of the Yellow Zone, the Sages. * Khan becomes the King of the Yellow Zone. * Humanity obtains access to the <'Mana Pool Surgery'>. * Kang Hansoo obtains the [[Mana Jade|'Mana Jade']] (artifact), and [[Nine Dragons Spear|'Nine Dragons Spear']] (skill). Year 20, Month 9-12: Green Zone * Kang Hansoo reaches the Green Zone. (Ch217) (Ch266) * Kang Hansoo reaches 61% mastery in Demonic Dragon Reinforcement. (Ch228) * Humanity creates an alliance with the natives of the Green Zone, the Ains. * Humanity obtains access to the Ain's Blessing and Spirit. * Kang Hansoo obtains a [[Spirit|'Spirit']] and [[Immortal Soul|'Immortal Soul']] (skill). Category:Plot